The subject matter described herein relates generally to operating a wind turbine and, more particularly, to applying seasonal adjustments to operating parameters for a wind turbine.
A wind farm includes one or more wind turbines, which utilize wind energy to generate or produce electrical power. Known wind turbines include a control system for operating the wind turbine in a safe and efficient manner. Operating parameters are used to define the behavior of the wind turbine. For example, a controller of a wind turbine may recognize a fault condition if an internal temperature of the wind turbine exceeds a threshold value, and, in response, disable the wind turbine.
Disabling a wind turbine eliminates all power production from the wind turbine until it is enabled again. Efficient operation of a wind farm requires maximizing the amount of time wind turbines operate in safe conditions while avoiding operating wind turbines in potentially damaging conditions. Due to seasonal climate variation, distinguishing normal or safe operating conditions from dangerous operating conditions with a single set of operating parameters can be difficult.